themisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Church
'The Church '''is a building in Bridgeville, Maine is used as refuge when the Mist when it arrives in town. It is now burnt down and presumably completely overtaken by the Mist. Background Prior to the Mist arriving, the church is operated by Father Romanov, assisted by Link the alter boy. Not much is known about the church before the Mist, except that Father Romanov married Connor Heisel and his wife, knew Jay Heisel growing up, and baptized Adrian's mother. The Mist After the Mist rolls in Father Romanov, Link, Mikhail Demidoff, and several other unnamed parishioners are stranded there, afraid to enter the Mist. As Nathalie and Benedict Raven are leaving the library they get lost in the Mist and head for the church when they hear its bells. Before getting to there a man shows up asks if they are real, before they can answer he shoots Benedict in the head and then shoots himself, leaving Nathalie in bloody shock. She heads to the church. Father Romanov finds her outside of their doors and ushers her in, seeing her face covered in blood she tells them all what happened. He tried to comfort her and sets her down in his office. Next Sheriff Connor Heisel arrives. Father Romanov believes he is there to save them but realizes he is just as lost and helpless as the rest of the church. That night Father Romanov allows Nathalie to share two bottles of wine used for service with the rest of the church to calm themselves and toast to Benedict, though he does not partake. Link gets upset at this and tells Father Romanov the church needs him now more than ever, to which he replies "one form of sustenance at a time", meaning the food he is scrounging up for everyone. When Kevin, Adrian, Mia, and Jonah arrive he tries to get Adrian to accept God. Adrian finally allows him to baptize him, but this is only a ploy to steal his keys to the basement so he can free the others that Connor jailed down there. The four of them flee and head for The Gas Station. As they are trapped there for longer and longer Father Romanov becomes more religious and believes this is the apocalypse come to earth. He gets crazy about Nathalie as she tries to talk to bugs and says this is nature's way of killing the wicked. He is approached by Link, who asks that Father Romanov allow him to "take care of" Nathalie. He doesn't answer but watches as he leaves to do just that. When Link fails to kill Nathalie and is instead overtaken by the Mist that Nathalie let into a broken window, Connor hears what happened and punches Father Romanov. He decides it is time to end this with Nathalie and they agree to both go out into the Mist together, and whoever is right will survive while the other dies. Father Romanov goes fully dressed in priest robes while Nathalie decides to go out completed naked. While a hallucination of the four horsemen appears. Father Romanov begins violently praying but one of the horsemen uses an arrow to shoot him, and drags him away kicking and screaming, presumably to his death. Once back inside Nathalie tells the others what happens, essentially assuming his place as spiritual leader. Everyone looks to Nathalie for guidance as she tells them only the good will survive. She decides they must leave and go the the mall, but some decide to stay behind. She allows it but once outside tells Connor to burn the church down. He does and they all watch as the church burns and the victims scream. They then all head for The Mall. Notable Deaths ''Benedict Raven - (Killed by Hallucinating Man Outside of the Church) Mikhail Demidoff - (The Mist) Link - (The Mist, Let in by Nathalie) Father Romanov - (The Mist) Unnamed Church Fire Victims - Nathalie and Connor